


Why Cecilia's Eyes Widened

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Disfigured women, Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Billy Jukes finds himself on Cecilia's bad side after he bothers Captain Hook. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, The Rake, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	Why Cecilia's Eyes Widened

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia smiled after she remained with Captain Hook. Her eyes were on the man she loved while he performed the harpsichord for hours. Cecilia was always safe with him. She heard footsteps. Her body tensed. Cecilia trembled with rage when she saw Billy Jukes. How she loathed him. Always disrupting Captain Hook. 

''It's time for lunch.'' 

''I'm not hungry,'' Captain Hook said before Billy Jukes departed. 

Cecilia tried to cuddle Captain Hook before he was startled and struck her. She trembled with wide eyes. 

''I'm sorry!'' Captain Hook said. He saw the curious Billy Jukes and swatted him. 

Cecilia smiled. 

 

THE END


End file.
